7 days
by eadray histay
Summary: "Oh god, i just realised that i've spent seven days in a week with you!" "shut up!" Set in turn back the pendulum arc, seven stories for seven days of the week.  ByakuyaxOC  chapter 1: everyone hates mondays


It was a Monday.

The sky had decided to reflect upon everyone's attitude towards the day and let down a downpour of freezing cold water from the black clouds. The water gushed onto the streets, overflowing the drains and flooding into homes. The poorer districts would suffer from catastrophic damage but wealthier regions would come through unharmed. Not like there would be any troubles anyway for the wealthy. The only thing that could be seen as a problem would be the notion of boredom from one stuck in a house with nothing to do.

Well, almost nothing to do.

"This is great, absolutely marvellous, just the thing to brighten up a Monday. I'm stuck in a house with you." groaned a girl who stared unblinkingly at the pouring rain outside. She hated being bored and there was nothing worse than being bored with the one that annoyed you just by looking at him.

"You mean you're stuck in _my_ house and it's the other way around, I'm stuck with you. Nothing's stopping you from going home you know." A boy across the room retorted, holding a calligraphy brush in his hand, glaring at the girl.

"Nothing stopping me but this torrential rain! I could get a fever from going out there you know. I could get a fever and _die_."

"Shut up and go home, you're distracting me."

Situated in the Kuchiki househeld was the young heir to the clan, Kuchiki Byakuya. As well as Yoruichi's messenger, Ri. That was it, no last name or anything, just Ri. Byakuya was the next head of the clan, already progressing through the ranks and had little tolerance for misbehaiving or annoying people. Unfortunately fate (or rather, Yoruichi) decided to introduce him to the almighty Ri. She had eyes as sharp as her tongue and it was rare to see her without a taunting or mischievious smile on her face. She often came with Yoruichi, prancing and walking around like she was the boss of the place, forever laughing when Yoruichi got the better of Byakuya.

She had come to deliver a message to 'old man Kuchiki' as well as to annoy the living daylights out of Byakuya. Yet things didn't go quite to plan when rain started pouring from the sky, so much rain that not even an umbrella would be able to shield you from all that water.

"Hey i'm thinking of making a nickname for you. Which one do you like better, Bya? Or Kuya?" Asked Ri as the slid her finger down the window pane, following a raindrop that travelled down the glass.

"Obviously my name is too much for a stupid commoner like you. Either use my full name which you don't even deserve to use or don't say my name." Replied Byakuya as he grew more frustrated at the girl. His frustration was evident at the shaky lines in the calligraphy. Why were Mondays so intolerable? Not only was it a Monday but it was also a Monday morning and there was no sign of the rain stopping, meaning there was no sign of Ri getting the hell out of his house.

"_Obviously my name is too much for a stupid commoner for you," _mimicked Ri, "Look at me, i'm the almighty Byakuya, can't even handle a girl. But then i don't blame you, i am of course, the almighty Ri."

"Stop being such a girl and get out of my house. Use an umbrella or whatever I don't care!" he yelled as he threw his calligraphy brush at the dark hair girl.

The brush had missed its mark but left a long ink stain on the window glass.

Ri lifted an eyebrow as she turned towards the boy.

"I _am_ a girl!" She yelled back, grabbing the brush and chucking it back only for it to be dodged easily.

"Oh really? I didn't notice. If you had a little more manners I might've assumed you were but obviously-" His sentence was stopped abruptly as a sandal was aimed at his face.

"At least I'm not a boy who looks like a girl! Until last week, Ichimaru Gin thought you were a 'hot sexy babe'" sniggered Ri as she took off her remaining sandal ready to aim again.

Byakuya's face reddened slightly, taken back at what he heard. What cheek! How dare she intrude into his home and talk to him like this? Obviously Yoruichi had rubbed off on this girl, bad manners and all! First the woman came and insulted him, stealing his hair tie (he was off guard!), then she claimed he was inferior to her! Now her stupid messenger was here, also insulting him and attacking him. He grabbed his inkpot used for calligraphy and without thinking, dumped it on the unprepared girl in front of him.

The ink blended into her black hair but the black colour was easily seen against her skin and face, dripping onto the clean carpet. Her eyes were open with horror as she stared at Byakuya and the empty ink pot.

"Y-y-you!" She started furiously, "You JERK! How DARE you?"

Without further notice, she grabbed the forgotten calligraphy brush and swiped it down his face. A black line appeared on Byakuya's face as his face showed shock as well as a surprise. His eyes quickly turned from surprise to anger as he tried to wrestle the brush off her, throwing the empty ink pot aside.

"Don't touch me!" He growled, both hands clamped tightly on the top half of the brush, staining his hands and carpet as his hands squeezed the ink from the brush onto the floor. The black ink flowed over his hands over Ri's slightly smaller ones that were as tightly clamped on the bottom half of the brush.

"I'm not touching you! Give me that brush and go curl up in a hole and die! You dumped ink on my HAIR." Ri shrieked as the tugging turned into pushing and soon, shoving. The brush was cast aside, forgotten like the inkpot as the two youths began wrestling and tugging on each other's hair. Soon they were kicking and punching, resorting to physical violence- anything as long as they could inflict pain onto the other.

"Don't speak to me so familiarly! I'm a noble you know?"

"HA! All I see now is a scraw- _stop tugging on my hair_!"

It continued on for a good minute or two until an elderly man walked in, eyebrows furrowed at the mess and noise. He was unimpressed at the ink stains everywhere as he his eyes trailed from the stains on the floor to the stains on the two bodies as they furiously continued to wrestle.

_"Ahem"_ coughed the head of the Kuchiki clan as he stared profusely at the two. Among hearing his voice, Byakuya immediately stopped his actions. He turned his head slowly to meet the sharp eyes of his grandfather. Ri slowly followed suit and immediately froze up when she saw who was standing by the door. She had realised that not only was she caught attempting to kill his grandson but she had also managed to splatter ink all over the room. Gulping slowly, Ri immediately took her ink stained hands off Byakuya. The rain had stopped by now though they sky was still riddled with dark clouds and the streets were still rushing with water.

"Ri, thank you for delivering your message. As you can see, the rain as stopped by now, feel free to return back to Captain Yoruichi." The old man smiled at Ri as she bowed to him and slowly walked away.

"As for you Byakuya. You have some explaining to do. As the next head of the Kuchiki clan this is not the type of behaviour that-"

Byakuya grumbled to himself and tuned off, glaring at the back of Ri who was meekly walking out the doorway.

He hated Mondays.


End file.
